User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive XIX
Userpages I do try to remember-- sorry about that. I obviously don't have to infinitely block people often and even so I forget that the user/talk pages are automatically created. Man, I've got to improve my memory skills >.< -'Minish Link' 17:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Rules I have been gone for a long time. Have any rule changes happened while I was away. You probably don't even remember me, but I don't want to go around making stupid mistakes.Phantom' 'Zelda' '?!' ' :You're right, I don't. But nothing really comes to mind... --AuronKaizer ''' 03:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Picture question Can I post a resized picture of a picture already on the wiki? it is about 2000X2000 and it is resized to about 500X300. --Frederick ---- Oh sure delete my article about Xana's abriged series but not the one that adamwestlapdog! YOU SUCK! There are reason's why articles get deleted and you need to know that they will do it for a good reason, but you should never say mean things to an admin or their finger might slip on the block button, some words of advice. --Frederick spam problem For quite some time now there has been this guy making spam pages on one of the wiki's I moderate and every time I ban the IP, he just changes it, do you have any suggestions on how to stop it? --Frederick :Oh, we've had the same problem over here at various points. Seems like the only thing that works (an IP range block may be possible for Wikia to place, but that'll take AGES most likely) is just keep blocking them, ignore their messages as much as you can, and it should stop in time. In case that doesn't happen, you should probably contact Wikia and get their advice anyway. --AuronKaizer ' 23:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Image move Could you move Crossbow.png to Crossbow Artwork.png so I can upload an actual image of the crossbow? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow. You really know how to edit. Could you please help this wiki and this one? I kinda need help. Conker's Bad Fur Day (talk) 00:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I rarely edit other wikis, and when I do, the inclination to do so is fully my own. Bad Fur Day is a classic though. Papuchia Village Tomahawk Just to give you a little insight into the workings of my mind. I created the link to the Tomahawk with absolutely no intention of making it into a page within the near future (oh much longer then a week and a half). I do not have enough knowledge on the object, it's damage output, how it is obtained, how it is lost etc to make the page myself. I made a red link so it would go on the wanted pages list because it is just that a wanted page. I was hoping someone who knows enough about it would make the page. Which would be a lot more likely if it was on the wanted page. Now the page probably won't get made until I play the game myself as no one else will be thinking about it. Which is fine. I've done things like this in the past and no one has called me out on it, two examples that spring to mind are the Wand of Gamelon and the Shadow Battle pages. As a result I believed it to be acceptable as the method of page creation worked in the past. However it seems that is not the norm and as a result I will not do it again. No need to reply I just wanted you to know it wasn't a result of nonobservance or procrastination. Be it worse or not I had no intention of making the Tomahawk page at least this year. Sorry for the wall of text Oni Link 09:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind, please don't ever try and explain how your "mind" works, ever again. If you've not noticed earlier instances of this being done, I'm not saying you may have ignored them, but... --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ToC: Can IPs change the fights? Hi! You may know me as the IP who was complaining about how long it took for the fights in the ToC to be switched out. So, I had a question, after checking the page history and noticing you were the one who did the past few fights: is switching the fight out something only registered users can do? If it is, that's fine; I'll be more than happy to wait. But if IPs can do it, what is the code? I do know what the next fight should be because I check the suggestions page (out of curiosity; also, I have nothing better to do). So, I guess I should stop now. -- 03:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I like your userpage. Very nice! :Basically, anyone is allowed to do it. You can just do what we all do and take the coding for basically any other fight, remove the votes, change the names of the headers and add new images and colors and write the intro. Oh, and, the suggestions page will have to be archived, as will one of the fights currently on the page as we only feature three fights on there at any given time. As it is my "job", more or less, to serve as Quality Assurance for the ToC, your intro (changing, here meaning "slight rewrite") and chosen colors may be changed at my discretion, and I will also take it upon myself to fix any errors that may occur. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for that. I guess I'll look at the coding then. And, by the way, I might not even get around; just wanted to know. -- 22:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Announcement Box Per the SS guidelines forum, can you help out make some sort of 'announcement box' like what we talked about on there for the main page? I'd do it myself but I don't really know how it'd work and you seem to know how to work the main page coding very well, so...(Oh, also, I sent you a Skype message about this, but you weren't online, so yeah). -'Minish Link' 15:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Man please can you explain how to create a page! I'm new! Undoing edits on Rod of Season's page Hello, please can you stop undoing the edits on the Rod of Season's page because I am trying to add more information from the game - a picture that displays extra seasonal changes on the water and grass tiles, and the colors of the alternate game's color palette (which is used in Horon Village and south shores and other areas of Holodrum). Thanks Here is the picture Four_Seasons_(Horon_Village's_Color_Paletter).png‎ I added description info explaining why I think it is worth of uploading. :Basically, what you've submitted is fan art. We do not use images that are in any way edited (beyond the extent of making them presentable, etc., this should be pretty obvious), only exactly how they appear in the game in their unedited form, unlike our immoral rival site. There is no spot that I know of that displays all the changes that occurs, so that's just tough noogies. Secondly, the image utilizes the GBC palette used for sprites; consensus was that we use the GBA sprites. If you can't deal with how we do things, you know what to do. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I explored all of Holodrum but sadly I found no place that has all of the elements gathered in a single screen: the flower, a lake, snow piles, tree that loses leaves, grass, wall vines, etc. The only way to have all the seasonal changes displayed on an image is obviously through editing. But if you are so against it, then its not my problem anymore. I though the Wikis are meant to provide as much info as possible, and this picture is not really a fan art, just it uses in-game colors and elements only. But oh well, I doubt I will convince you at all. So I give up... -_- --SilentResi (talk) 00:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal(s) * King Zora XVI – J edit king * ReDead – 156.34.4.2 – 'Jäzz ''' 23:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Renaming And possible uploading of better ones. * File:Sword 1405.jpg * File:Sword 1407.jpg * File:Sword 1410.jpg * File:Sword 0779.jpg * File:Sword 0785.jpg * File:Sword 1404.jpg I've informed them of naming images and what not. I've also told them to ask you about image naming. – Jäzz '' 14:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hola! apolgiz i es s0 sry!!1!@1 i sell ur sigie on EEEbay. anying n00bface 12:34 moth numa !!, 5678 Four Things * Category:Speedy deletion candidates needs some cleaning. * May I do the ToC this week? * User:Jäzzi/Sandbox – What do you think? Figured I'd draft a revised one up, ask an admin and if they liked it they could put it on the page. * User:UberPhoeb → User:Scathee – Wait for Triforce so he can run his bot? Or should we risk it with using JazziBot. – ''Jäzz '' 02:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've taken care of the speedy deletes, so now you got three things left. (Also, lovin' the IRC policy draft.) - McGillivray227 03:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Legend of Groose "It is, sir, very unfortunate that you are so jealous of the slickest pompadour in town. Do not fear, however, there is room for those even with abilities as... Lacking as yours in the great nation of Grooseland." Minish link told me that i must make the page that i could use other. I made this 3 hours.What's wrong with him. I confess! I do not know to make the page! But I want to know.Do not know the table below, and it's my biggest problem. :I have, literally, no idea what you're talking about... --AuronKaizer ' 14:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats No I don't want to be a Bureaucrat. On one of the sites I run, I was trying to give myself rollback rights and someone I managed to demote myself from Bureaucrat and admin to admin and rollback. I contacted 2 wikia staff because there is no other Bureaucrat and I am(was) the site owner. Anyone I should contact specially? --Frederick 23:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've no idea, sorry. Try to raise your concern in the #Wikia channel in the IRC, or something. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I am ''oh-so-sorry for upsetting you. I had no idea there were 'legal and moral' standards about a video game website. Hey, sorry about all my errors. I'm sort of new to this Wiki stuff. I'm not entirely sure about a whole bunch of things, but I'm catching on. I noticed a bunch of non-existent pages on the Scrap Shop page (from Medium Seed Satchel and below). That being, I created those pages with mainly copypasta of format. I also noticed a lack of the "Small" version of the Satchel, Bomb Bag, and Quiver, so I felt obliged to create those as well. I caught on to the fact that those words inside the fancy brackets weren't a signature, but instead were templates. I also sort of just noticed the Categories... So tomorrow I'll go place each of the nine pages into categories. I also edited some other pages, such as the Deku Seed page with the addition of the Skyward Sword version. ^ a good thing to do is add ~~~~ :) Keep on editing. You will catch on. --Frederick Templ(at)e of Courage Calm Down I'm assuming you're talking to me in regards to the edit summary you gave on Shield Attack? If so, dig a bit. I'm NOT the one who added all of that. I left, and when I came back, someone else had added it, so I simply added a bit extra at the end. Now then, if you're so bent out of shape about that, go here and remove the info from Skyward Sword. Evnyofdeath 04:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Y'know, you get pretty "bent out of shape" as well, Evny. – Jäzz '' 12:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Look, I understand your frustration, guy. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sir Have you ever considered adding a chatroom to the site? Or would that perhaps create unnecessary drama and assrape trolls to the site? Kapodaco! (talk) 01:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) There is one. Go to webchat.freenode.not and put "Zeldapedia-irc" as the channel you want to go to. Evnyofdeath 01:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Central Chat is a better place to go. – ''Jäzz '' 01:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? What I pointed out on the talk page of the Gate of Time is EXACTLY what you fixed on that page. Mind explaining how what you recently edited on that page has nothing to do with what I pointed out? - User:Red Toon Link (talk) :Wish for a sense of humor this Christmas. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) As soon as you miraculously acquire the ability to be funny. - User:Red Toon Link (talk) :Ooh, nice one. I like you, kid. You may have what it take to become somebody around here after all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi and i will be here to try to make the wikia better(MIGHT). Im new here so hi! ELKING (talk) 21:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I tried to link a photo from Park Pedia into one of my templates, but its not working? I came to you because you have ample userboxes with links to Photobucket. Kata89 Userboxes reply Okay, thanks! It worked great. Kata89 Numbers Hey, I am trying to find people to help out with my new wiki, NUMB3RS! If you can help at all or know someone how can help, please tell me or them. It would greatly help. Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} It's Kind of a Funny Story Page 53 – Last two sentences Mentions Princess Zelda Since it's a mention of a character in the series, I figured it was worthy to mention in the Popular Culture article, but then at the same time it's sexual. So, should it be mentioned, if so, how should I rephrase it. – ''Jäzz '' 14:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Should really take it up on the talk page rather than just ask me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Okay, so, when I made them so that they matched the color of the background, I failed thinking that removing the background:#FFF; would work, but, like I said, I failed and it showed fine in Monobook but was a gray in Oasis. So, I'm going through to fix those, since it's a mistake I made. Just letting you know so that you don't see the RC and be all "The hell is Jazzi doing?" So... yeah. Also, happy holidays! – ''Jäzz '' 14:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Inside the Thunderhead Hello, this is Diaricks, an editor who hasn't done much to this wiki and I've done a HUGE mistake... Please, look up Inside the Thunderhead and suggest the page for deletion, there's already a page called Thunderhead which I carelessly forgot to check. I apologize completely and I'll make sure not to make a mistake again! 14: 21, December 25, 2011 Discussion To tell the truth, I've never been in a discussion before. (I edit on a wiki that doesn't get much editors, so I'm not used to many editors on one wiki). I'll be checking out the Help if we do have a discussion or not. I'll admit that I am a big fan of Legend of Zelda, but I'm not that big of a whiz on it, otherwise I'm mostly fascinated with the items and bosses. I make mistakes all the time whenever I go to edit on new wikis I know a bit about. I guess learning to adapt isn't as simple as it seems. 18: 14, December 26, 2011 Skyward Sword bugs The only thing we haven't settled is whether or not to have a page for listing them all, similar to how Materials used to be before it was re-merged. I guess there's no reason not to create them now though, these problems can always be sorted out later. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hyrule Castle Should a Four Swords section be added to the Hyrule Castle page because it's in the dsi release of the game? --[[User:Abrahamlinkoln|''Abrahamlinkoln]] (talk) 16:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Not really a decision that's left up to me. Should discuss it on the talk page. --AuronKaizer ' 17:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I tried that last month but it wasn't exactly effective.... Thanks for your help anyway--[[User:Abrahamlinkoln|''Abrahamlinkoln]] (talk) 18:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I take it trivia that players have noticed is not allowed to be posted on any pages, like citing similarities between things used in different games? :Not precisely. If you can flesh out the information a little and the reasoning behind it is considered sound, it can stay, most likely as a theory section or something. But trivia sections are not allowed, regardless of the effort put into it. --AuronKaizer ' 23:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hero's Shade How do you feel about Nintendo confirming that the Hero's Shade is Link from Ocarina of Time after you wrote a big page cutting down anyone that believed the theory? :I feel, that their so-called "solution" of everything feels like the contrived fanservice of any random fan, perhaps more so than most. So outside of a wiki perspective, I think it's as illegitimate and unreliable as zelda.com. And anyone who believes it is still an oxymoron, without the oxy. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Skyward Sword Navigation On the ''Skyward Sword navigation template, the link to Demise isn't his boss fight, but Ghirahim's is. Should that be changed? And if so, who should do it? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 22:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 02:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Dark Link OOT trivia bit Then why not simply add the info in the battle section instead of deleting it Kaihedgie (talk) 05:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I was being constructive. I said they "might" have a place in there from a general point of view, but from my own point of view I don't really think they do and as a result I can't be bothered putting in the effort of what may very well be possibly unneeded content anyway. If you feel so strongly about it, do it yourself. --AuronKaizer ' 11:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Talk hi, Wuzzup? Thanks for everything. KingGoku (talk) 15:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Just curious, why did you revert my edits to my userpage? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :My apologies, it got caught in the rollback frenzy I guess. --AuronKaizer ' 09:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::It's all good. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Deprecated HTML Tags Am I allowed to act upon this forum to change the over to due to the tags being deprecated and soon to not work? – Jäzz '' 03:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ? Isn't that a little harsh? I don't think it was that much on an inconvenience to you that you have to freak out. --Mai Is Me (talk) 00:09, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :You do realize that ''The Legend of Zelda is a game where people from all ages can play. We don't need little children, who shouldn't be on the internet at all, coming here and seeing that. – Jäzz '' 00:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, allright. I wasn't disagreeing. I was just saying that he doesn't have to freak out. It's not like I was trying to cause a problem. A "That was inappropriate" would have worked just fine instead of being rude. --Mai Is Me (talk) 00:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree with you there. AK was neither freaking out nor was he rude. He just had to take a "harsher tone" if you will because of the subjective severity of what you did. It should be pretty obvious that something like that shouldn't be uploaded here. Regardless, as long as you understand the idea this can and should be dropped. -'Minish Link' 02:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I also suggest you look into this thing called common sense? That is pretty rude. But whatever, it doesn't matter to me. --Mai Is Me (talk) 02:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ban At the risk of repeating unpleasant events, I have to point out that is the first time I have ever seen someone banned without warning just for adding a section (even if it was an unwanted section). If you want us to start handing out severely harsher punishments than usual for mild offenses with no warnings, you're going to have to convince everyone else that it's a good idea first. After what happened last time, I would have thought you'd know better than to push this boundary again.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Did you even notice the other edit made? --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I noticed it, that's how I was able to revert it. The ban is still way more severe than our usual fare.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::The usual penalty for edit warring is a warning, not a block. -'Isdrak ' 02:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've still got to remember that there's a relatively new policy and that. At the very least, thank you for leaving me such a brief message. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 03:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Zeldas ganon's very own little question section Awww, you actually made it! anyway, about the thing you put on my vote section, what is a banana luncheon fritter?! I thought...... Oh never mind. dodn't matter. just answer my first question. and how can i hide a message? :Right, forgot about that. Anyway, what you do is place a combination of letters of symbols (namely ') at the end of the text, numerous examples of which you'll find if you view this page in edit mode, thank you very much for that by the way. --AuronKaizer ' 03:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Why can't I make theories about old games based on new games? I've seen a lot of theories that are, and its perfectely possible that Skyward Swords could be intentionally referencing Minish Cap, given that it's directly before it in the timeline. Plus, there's plenty of support to my theory, so it seems unfair that you're using the fact that Skyward Swords is newer than Minish Cap as your justification for taking the theory down. Protomix (talk) 18:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :While I agree with Protomix on the whole past/future game thing in most cases, I don't think this Mole Mitts theory should be posted. There are tons of items in the Zelda series that have similar incarnations in multiple games. We can't just add a theory section every time two items are similar, there would need to be more evidence than that. All the evidence for this theory is already presented by the See also section.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you have against a list of searching targets opposing only listing three targets? The original thing was too vague, it needed a list of searching targets. Why take the list down, do you have a problem with being more specific? Paradox :I don't have anything "against" anything, McGee gave you a perfectly good counter-argument. Undoing it without any further discussion after receiving sound advice is edit warring (indeed, any kind of continued reversal qualifies as this), which is why it was reverted again. If I hadn't done it, someone else would (or should) have. Don't persist in this manner of editing, as it will only lead to trouble for yourself. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Deep Gorge Image Someone just uploaded a picture of the Deep Gorge, seen here. Could you rename it to something simpler, like "File:DeepGorge.png" or whatever it is people usually do? XZ says only admins can rename images. Thanks. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Attacks The Smog page is the only boss page on the Wiki with an "Attacks" section. Should it be removed? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Red" or "Blue" enemy Are these even real enemies? (i.e. Blue Octorok, Red Moblin) If not, I want them removed. --Thenewguy34 (talk) 10:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, they are real enemies. There are different variations of the enemies in the game. The colors of which normally being red and blue. However, they do not need to be on their own page. And perhaps next time you shouldn't be so demanding. Ok,but why?? Dethl's name I just realized something about Dethl's name: it's not "Dethl" (spelled with a lower case "L"), but "DethI" (spelled with an upper case "I") as a pun in "Death Eye", it's Japanese name. Can we get a bot or someone to track and change it all? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :You should put this on the article's talk page rather than my own. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:23, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey! (sorry I have Navi on my mind :) ) I just got some recent info about a New Zelda game!!! It's going to be Zelda: HD, an new game for the Wii U, it still has to be released, it is also 100% real looking and was even demonstrated at E3 (No stealing Ideas Please). I just wanted you to know ahead of time so you don't delete any progress. If your a little skeptical just look it up on youtube. I have a source for it too! It was announced in Game Informer Magazine. I will probably have the page created by the time you get this, — CandD (talk) 23:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :You mean The Legend of Zelda HD? --AuronKaizer ' 00:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ooops.... I had already started the new article. I had typed it in though before I started the article and nothing appeared. Are you sure you did no-cheatsies??? So would I just rid the article I created? — CandD (talk) 00:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I will just stop creating the article I am currently on and work on that one. I have A LOT of info on it. A LOT. — CandD (talk) 00:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Another Idea. I've obtained several items of interest that should be on this wiki: # Hidden Holes. These deserve a page of their own. I even have a map containing all (yes, ALL) of the locations. (Majora's Mask Hidden Holes.) # (I'm not sure if this needs an article of it's own, you'll have to tell me where to put it) LoZ also makes an appearance for it's 25th in Game Informer Magazine. This issue was dedicated to just LoZ, and all of it's games. # The LoZ game Guides. This could deserve multiple pages for each guide, I don't have all of them, but I do have Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time, And Twilight Princess guides. I'll be thinking of new Ideas until then! (Remember, NO CHEATSIES!!!!!) — CandD (talk) 22:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :You mean Grottos, of course. That being said, if the name Hidden Hole is actually used on the maps or something, there's potential for a redirect, etc. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Well. That was fast. I have the game guides (By Prima), they are listed as Hidden Holes. I know all the locations, and their contents. There's odly one with cows in it. — CandD (talk) 22:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Bring it up on the Grotto talk page rather than here, both on account of a (probable) higher chance of people noticing it, and to prevent my talk page from becoming the equivalent of a Republican summit. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) New image Hi, I'm creating a new sandbox for WarioWare DIY, So don't delete the image! It is going to be a sandbox like you say I should do.— CandD (talk) 21:36, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm making a castle!!!! :I'm not sure that's a good idea. Cameos feature WarioWare appearances, and we aren't going to include information about any eventual fan-created games and whatnot. Again, even though you've not gotten far, you really should create a forum about these kind of ideas before you begin any work on them at all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But one thing though, there is a bunch of premade things already dowloaded on it with Link and Legend of Zelda written all over it, I didn't make any games about LoZ. If I was going to post about a game I made I would do so on the Nyan cat wiki (if there is one) because I recently created a nyan cat game! The game preloaded by "9-Volt" is what looks to be Phantom Hour glass, and a preloaded song for Wind Waker, there could be more, but I recently got this so I'm unaware. Another question I have is why did the wiki get rid of blog post? And also, why isn't there Visual mode like most other wikis? I'm only a level 2 in Source mode:( ☺☻♦♣♠•◘○☺☻♣§↑↓↨↓→☻ ↑ ← →~ — CandD (talk) 23:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) PS: To me it looks like there is some grammer error in the Majora's Mask page... PSS: I'm terrible at adding things to infoboxes in source mode... Can you lend me some advice? Also, how do you take such good pictures? What do you use to take them? — CandD (talk) :See, right there is what I mean. Unless I misunderstand, this is content readily available in the game, in which case it needs be added to the Cameos page if it's not there already. Long story short, blogs had been nothing but a breeding ground for trouble, ignorance and spam for years, so we axed them about a month ago. I've no idea what visual mode even is, so can't help you. :Again, read the beginning of the sentence more carefully. If you can't see it, maybe your grasp of the language isn't all that great. That's risk factor in that you may very well make a page read worse, so you may want to do something about that, for your own sake as well as the wiki's. Infoboxes aren't very hard to work at all; I can't very well be a living, breathing FAQ here, so please check pages that already use infoboxes, copy the information from there, and edit them as needed. :Now, screenshots are an art form. It's not just about an emulator and good graphics settings and the printscreen button, it also takes patience and shrewd skill to pull it off. Also, hacking. Could you take a little break from questions now? (I realize the irony of the last part of my reply being a question.) --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I guess I'll lay low on the pictures then, I don't have an "Emulator" Or play it on a PC...... — CandD (talk) Bow Images To prevent it happening again in the future might I ask what the problem was with the Bow images I uploaded? I just took the old images and made them transparent, it looked fine when I left. Did the resolution or something mess up in the process? Oni Link 20:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :If you can't figure this one out for yourself, you might as well give up now. Look at how the image looks when placed on a flat color such as black, and see how much of the image quality was compromised by your decidedly... unimpressive so-called "transparency." Just leave the tasks on which you fail to deliver to other, better people. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well the pictures are gone so I can't see the quality comparison now but I'll keep in mind to do a black background check next time and see if there's a way round the quality loss. By the way I don't know when you added it but I'm loving the Beauty and the Beast Groose Zelda pic in your archive box. Oni Link 00:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) To tell you about Source mode, it's a WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY easier way to edit and makes it easier to do Templates and things without all the coding, it would make it less confusing for new wiki users and me, because I can't really use coding like adding a picture to MY OWN USERPAGE. MM process is almost near a complete finish! I have just one spot left to cover and then it's done. But no kidding the Guides are real. AND IT COMES WITH STICKERS!!!!!!!! — CandD (talk) 23:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I've completed the list of Hidden Holes in MM now. I'll change the name of it to Hidden Hole Locations (Majora's Mask) once you respond or say otherwise. I've noticed that your missing a page for the Dixiehand (as always, your sworn to not take an idea), which is mentioned in the guide. If I must, I'll make a page for the Game Guides of the ones where available; MM, OoT, TP. The guides have different topics spoken on depending on which one it is. All I can say is that here is a previev of the MM one: *Walkthrough *Hidden Hole areas *All pieces of Heart *All masks *Maps of everywhere, IN 3D!!!!!! This is not as helpful as it sounds it should be in the Temples though. *All Stray fairy locations * Solutions *All Ocarina Melodies *Flowchart of suggested "Events" — CandD (talk) 21:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll find the OoT and TP ones later. :No, again, like said several times before, it's not going to have a separate article. About the game guides, you really should create a forum creating them, including information on what you think these pages should cover. Dexihands have an article. Oh, and lastly... you can't force anyone not to "steal" an idea... while sometimes deplorable on a moral level, it's pretty much fair game. If you're that paranoid about it, you should keep those ideas to yourself. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Moving on Ok, I understand what you wanted now. I figured that doing it that way( with the coding) would allow me to put more secretive info on it and display more. Ok, well, now all we need is a source. If your a little skeptical of the game guides, then here are some photos: (My camera sucks, so I took them from google :]) As you can tell, there are three, and it is missing Wind Waker.I do however admit a flaw in your naming of Dexie Hand however. It is Dixie Hand by Prima's Game Gauide. This is 100% true and not a scam. Not caring about the guides is one thing. Having it on the site's side however is another. Feel more skeptical, just go here before your head explodes...http://www.primagames.com/ Not to be mistaken with Primawww.prima.com produces however! --— CandD (talk) 23:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hey, Auronkaizer. If you achive a special goal, why can't we get badges and points? Zeroinfinity12 :Badges and other rewards are disabled here, simply because editing is a goal and a reward in and of itself. Contrivances such as those only ever seem to attract editors whose only motivation to edit are earning badges, and as such their judgement in what a good edit is may be severely compromised. Edit counts have somewhat the same effect, and we don't wanna compound such behaviour by including it. So there you have it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Question dude how to get the song of time anwser from biggening :I have no idea what you were just trying to say. Zelda Answers Wiki is probably a more proper forum for... whatever that was. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Well, well well. AuronKaizer. I`ve heard alot about you. From the deceptively bad to the impossibly good, your reputation as the Mussolini of Zeldapedia has preceded you. Now, before you start saying to yourself, "That was a rather rude historical parallel," hear me out. I meant that as a compliment to your effectiveness at running this site. I have absolutely no doubt that you are very capable of making this site the best wiki around. The overinflated ego and wall of acerbic wit definitely suits you, and in my opinion adds some flavor to the bland dish of your Wiki. You exploit your role as Admin and push others around to conform to your albeit exceptionally absurd standards. They are human, after all; not that you would know about that, let alone care. Your attempts at de-humanizing yourself are well-founded, as human folly is universal and therefore counter productive in the grand scheme of things. I applaud you for your feat of single-handedly becoming one of the most disrespectful people on the face of the Internet, yet also one of the most efficient. I would give a a high-five, but I don`t want to get insecurity on my hands. It`s allergy season, and no amount of Claritin can help with that. Cheers,--Jesus Kravitz (talk) 14:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :You know I kind of wanted to reply here with something like "what in hell are you on about" except then I realized I actually have absolutely no words for this. .................................... -'Minish Link' 15:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ^ Ha! Love "The Big Lebowski" reference. Anyway, don`t take what I said too seriously. That was a test to see how good of an Admin you were, and frankly you passed. The test was for two things; 1) To see if anyone would jump in to defend you after that verbal cheap shot. I figured if someone did, they like you for some reason, and you are therefore a good Admin, in their opinion. You can thank Minish Link for that. 2) To see how ''you respond. Would you reply in an unprofessional, defensive way or take the mature, level-headed route? Quoting late 90`s movies is a pretty good response for a lot of the crap people will hand you. Either way, the site looks great and if you were offended in any way by what I said, I`m personally sorry. Keep up the good work! See you around, --Jesus Kravitz (talk) 18:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC)